fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Ayame
(Originally called of Miki Harinezumi) is a fourteen-year-old girl who is quite beautiful and popular. She is very intelligent, social, outgoing and friendly, but is also very serious sometimes and is always focusing on studies. Ayame was a "princess" until episode 21, which was when she decided to become a little more gamer. Ayame now is less concerned about everything, is enjoying more, and her skills with video games are better than ever. Her alter ego is . As Cure Sonica, Ayame is faster than her teammates and from episode 21, with her new cards, she developed a new skill called "Spin Dash". One of her unique abilities is to be able to float for a few seconds in the air. Cure Sonica is represented by spades, rings, platform and running games. Her theme colour is blue and her powers are related to crystals, ice and water. History When Ayame was a child, her first friend was Amagawa Hotaru which use her song and take all credits for a thing that she don't do what makes Ayame very angry and cut the friendship with her. Some time later, she meets with Hajime Osana, a girl of her age who became her best friend. Ayame one day, win her first videogame, a Mega Drive whose she plays her first game. Even if she enjoys in videogames, she also loves princess and fairytale which make her first personality. Some years later, she beings to attend the Odayakana Primary Middle School, and open the Videogame Club, which two girls named Asuka Eri and Yoshida Momoko joins and they three become friends. A few days later, they met Kaminari Ki, a girl who was little mysterious and new at school. Ki join in the club and became friends with all of them and also came to be called "Brat" by Eri and sometimes by Momoko. Sometimes later, the school vacations strart. When her school went on vacation, Ayame spread her time traveling with her father and sister without seeing Eri, Momoko or Ki. When school vacations were over, Eri reunited with her friends, after Momoko be transformed into Cure Mushroom by Luma, a few days later she also transforms into a Pretty Cure, along with Eri. Personality Ayame is quite beautiful and popular. She is very smart, social, outgoing and friendly, but is also very serious sometimes and is always focusing on studies. She is very calm, lovely and usually is speaking with a low voice, but, sometimes she can be very boss and perfectionist. As is show in Episode 4 she has a big rivalry with Aono Hitteki and she also like to cook sweet things. She is mature and like to help people who are in need. She cares a lot about who she loves and her family too. When she was a child was very fond of princesses but then decided to enjoy other things. After Episode 21, she beings to be more tomboy, now she enjoys with Eri and dicide to make funny of Ki sometimes and call her a brat. She is less concerned about everything, likes of hangout with her friends and likes to try new things. She still is calm, mature and smart, but, she likes to be "more gamer". Appearance |-|Start of the series= In the start of the series, Ayame was a "little princess" keeping her hair in waist-length with a small wavy at the tips, her bangs were also brushed to the right and covered the right side of her forehead, she also wears a blue dress with a large bow at the front. Ayame wears a short blue dress lined in dark blue, with a larger bow with a darker shade of the dress colour, also comes with black leggings and blue shoes, for the summer, Ayame wears a light blue dress, with a brown belt around her stomach with white stokings and royal blue sandals. With her previous cards, her hair turns light cyan, and also has two thread of her hair held by two golden loops. Her eyes turns into blue-colour, but the lentes still keep into green. Ayame wears a sleeveless, blue dress with white accents, the top is blue with a white collar. Over the collar has a dark blue ribbon with a gold rimmed blue jewel attached on it. The skirt is opening in the front while the left and right sides, and the back are cover, on her waist has a neon blue ring use as a belt with two small white hearts in the right side, she also use a light sky blue leggings under the dress. Her accessories include spades-shaped earring, white colour gloves with blue ribbons, gold bracelets and pair of blue boots. |-|Episode 21= Ayame cut her hair that now passing her shoulders with her bangs in eye length and she has several loose strands of hair, her hair also now becomes wavy at the ends. Ayame started wearing green contact lenses to make her eyes that color, she also dyed her hair which is now blue. For the summer, she wears a dark blue midriff top beneath a sleeveless and unzipped, turquoise hoodie. She also wears a dark blue short skirt with black short shorts beneath. Red and white sandals are include. With her new Cards, her hairstyle and eyes not has any alteration, her hair only grow longer. She wears a blue, sleeveless top that is midriff-baring with two blue straps with two stars attached on each side. On her chest, has a white wing-like brooch beneath a gold ring-shaped gem. A blue skirt lined in gold with white/light blue frilly over it and blue short shorts, a gold belt around the waist and a white bow on the back. Her accessories consisted into gold loop earrings, white ribbon-choker with a gold ring-shaped pendant, white/pale blue long gloves and red boots. Relationships Yoshida Momoko Ayame is the president of the Games Club, the club that Momoko participates, and Momoko calls Ayame of "Ayame-san". Ayame is also her friend and teammate. They have a stable relationship, as they are very good friends too, they share the same love for platform games, even with them different powers and games of rival franchises, they do not share any rivalry, they never fight to see if Mario is better than Sonic and vice versa, they find that both are amazing games and adhere to the opinion of each other. Ayame affectionately call Momoko of "Momo-chan" Asuka Eri Ayame and Eri have a good relationship between them. Since episode 07, Eri has come to call Ayame "Miki-rida", and unlike Mari-da and Ki-rida / Pirra-rida, she continues to call Ayame of Miki-rida. Eri likes to be performing in front of Ayame, especially in the short "Sing a Song" and in the song "When everything is over" Osana Hajime Osana and Ayame always are great friends and now best friends. In Episode 16, Osana and Tsuna discover that Ayame and the others are Pretty Cures. Cure Sonica Cure Sonica is the Ayame's pretty cure alter ego. She transforms with the phrase, "Press Start, Pretty Cure!". Her basic attack is Blue Sonical Wave. She is represented by spades and rings, and has powers of Water, crystals and ice. Cure Sonica is very fast, and with her powers she also can freeze the area. Cure Sonica can perform an attack called Blue Sonical Wave, though with the GameStick, she can perform Blue Sonical Wave! Final Smash. With the Rainbow Card, she can perform a group attack called "Rainbow Renovation" and when she is on her Rainbow Form, she can perform outer group attack called "Hope Rainbow" and perform her solo attack called "White Angel Waves" Transformation Sequence :See also: Press Start, Pretty Cure! Ayame's GamePact opens up and Ayame stands as if in a race and she says "Press Start, Pretty Cure!" and a voice can be heard saying "Go!". Ayame beings to run and jumping, Ayame pick two rings to make her gloves appears then she put her feet into a large ring to makes her boots appears. Ayame dress a large ring that stop at her waist turns into a belt, when Ayame dress the ring her hair turned into light cyan and her eyes also change the colour, and her accessories appears. Ayame spin around and her full outfits appears. Her GamePact appears in her skirt turns into a bag. Ayame then strikes a pose and then lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Fighting Information Cure Sonica is the Pretty Cure of Speed. She has powers over water, crystals and ice, but her main focus is the speed. Sonica imitates an attack of the character Sonic called Spin Dash, that she even baptized with the same name. She also can freeze the floor and create bubbles of oxygen from under the water, as well as shoot crystals. She seeks to use both magic and physical attacks. Her attacks are usually medium range. Sonica can also create an ice barrier to protect herself. Attacks Using her GamePact, she can perform her main attack and with her GameStick she can upgrade it for a stronger version. She combine her powers with her teammates for a non-magic group attack but when they are on their Rainbow Form they perform a magic attack called Hope Rainbow. Her used purification attacks are the following: *'Blue Sonica Wave' *'Blue Sonica Wave! Final Smash' *'Rainbow Renovation' (group attack) *'Hope Rainbow' (group attack) *'White Angel Waves' *'Group Combo' (group attack) Abilities *'Transformation' - An ability that all of her teammates have. Ayame can active her transformation once she says Press Start, Pretty Cure!. *'Spin Dash' - An ability that she beings to use with her new cards. Cure Sonica can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, this ability is clearly based on Sonic's spin dash. *'Float' - An unique ability that she beings to use with her new cards. If Cure Sonica use her Spin Dash and she stop the dash in the air, she can float for a few seconds and avoid to fall from very high places. Etymology Hayato Ayame Ayame - From Japanese, 菖蒲 meaning "iris" Hayato - 隼 translates to falcon, 人 translates to person. The name may also be a reference to the word hayai (速い or 早い) meaning fast; quick, which can also be interpreted as having meanings that relate to speed. Miki Harinezumi Miki - Mi means "Beauty" while Ki means "Tree" Harinezumi - Harinezumi means "Hedgehog" which can be a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog. Trivia *Ayame is the second pretty cure to be the President of a club, the first is Erika . **coincidentally they two are blue cures, are the second members of their respective groups and has water powers. *Ayame has some similarities with Aono Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure! **Both are very popular at they school. **Both already had a relationship with the first three cures. **Both are voiced by Kitamura Eri. **Both are the second members of their respective teams. **Both are represent by Spades. **They share the same theme colour. *Cure Sonica theme colour was initially green. *Cure Sonica is the first to be represent by Rings while is the third cure to be represent by spades. *Cure Sonica is the first cure to be fast. *Ayame can't swim, which is ironic since Ayame has powers related to water, ice and crystals. *Ayame share the same surname with Westar. Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika